Clean & Clear
by pigowl05
Summary: Sometimes all you need is some clean air


A/N: Wrote this story to replace a messed up Secret Santa gift on LJ. Then showed it, and two others, to some friends and they said POST IT! So here it is. Enjoy. The song is "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. Personally I think the song is perfect for Callie and Arizona this season. Just sayin'.

PS: I have no beta. So all grammar mistakes are mine.

* * *

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

Callie let a small smile play across her lips as she watched her wife move among their friends. Even missing her left leg, Arizona moved with the same grace and pose that Callie loved. At first she had been hesitant about the invite to Meredith's house, but as she watched a the blonde fell into a conversation with Richard and Karev it was obvious that Arizona was well on her way back. Something funny was said as Arizona tipped her head back and let out a heartfelt laugh. Heat instantly ran through the latina.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Six months ago Callie would have given the entire world just to see Arizona smile again. After the accident and burying Mark and Lexie, Callie thought she would never see Arizona being Arizona. But after struggles and trials they had come through. It hadn't been easy. It had been hard and long-fought but here they were and they were stronger because of it. Both women seemed to have aged from the whole experience. More mentally than physically. However Arizona wasn't above pointing out the odd grey hair in her wife's hair.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Callie walked behind Arizona and handed her the drink she had been sent to get. Placing a hand on the small of the blonde's back Callie took her side next to her wife.

"Calliope, wanna hear a bad joke?"

"Why would I wanna hear a bad joke?" Callie laughed and turned to Richard and Karev. "How bad is it? Scale of 1 to 10?"

Karev snorted and took a sip of his drink. "Stepping on a lego."

"Wow. That's bad." Laughing, Callie ducked her wife's swatting hand. "Okay, Okay. Humor me."

"Thanks you. Okay... Did you hear about the fire at the circus?"

Callie looked between the two men and then back at her wife. "Uhh no I didn't" She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was in tents!" Arizona delivered the punch line with a giant smile on her face. She waited for her wife to laugh. "Get it?"

"Yeah," Callie laughed at how bad the joke was,"wow, that was stepping on a lego."

"Hey! Sofia likes that one. And a few others. So ha!"

"Sofia is also part Sloan. And all knew where his mental state was. Small things amused him." Karev butted in without a second thought.

"Yeah." Arizona smiled faltered a little. Clearing her throat she turned to her wife. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Oh...okay." Watching as her wife walked away, Callie turned back around and delivered a swift slap to the side of Karev's head.

"What the hell Torres?" He turned to Richard for some support. All he was met with was a silent head nod followed by Richard turning and walking away.

"Sloan may have been a ass. He may have been as smart as a raisin but dammit Karev, he still is Sofia's father."

"Well duh but why did I get hit?"

"I swear! What the hell does my wife see in you?" Callie turned on her heel and went to find her wife.

"What did I say?" Karev asked himself as he watched the latina walk away.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

Arizona had a habit when she was upset to wander. Mostly it was just outside to get a breathe of fresh air. She said something about being able to exhale all the bad and breath in the clean and clear. But no matter how profound Callie found that idea, she still supported Arizona in it. So as she walked outside of the porch at Meredith and Derek's house, she knew her wife wasn't that far away. Just enough to clear her thoughts.

Wandering through the woods at the back of the house, Callie came across a clearing. She smiled as she stepped into it. Maybe Arizona was right. It was almost like a fresh start. Callie closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"You thought I was crazy. Now who was the genius?" Calm a soft voice behind her.

"I never thought it was crazy." Callie opened her eyes and turned to face her wife. " I just thought it was... unusual. Never crazy."

Callie watched as Arizona circled around the edge of the clearing. She picked at random leaves and tossed them aside. Neither of the women stoke. Callie didn't speak because she knew Arizona needed time to come up with her thoughts. Finally Arizona stopped and picked up a old oak leaf.

"She's like Mark. Not in many ways but when the mood hits her...man is she ever like him. And I love that. I love everything about her and part of me loves that part in Mark also. Because without him we wouldn't have Sofia. And I can't picture my life without her now."

Nodding silently, Callie knew it took a lot for Arizona to admit that. Even after Sofia's birth, most of Mark and Arizona's bonding came because they knew their daughter needed them as a unified front and not fighting over every little thing.

"I don't know why I feel like this. I mean I've been doing good. I just don't know..."

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No: I won't give up_

Callie approached Arizona and stepped behind her. Placing both hands on her wife's hips, Callie gently tugged her back. Once Arizona was resting on Callie, the latina spoke softly.

"Because when Karev insulted Mark, he insulted Sofia too. And my guess is that you felt like you should have stuck up for him. And you didn't. Which is understandable. Mark will always be a source of some conflicting emotion. Love him or hate him he is in our lives for the rest of them now. And honestly... I don't miss him busting in whenever he wanted. Or missing a chance to take a jab at you. From now on it won't be the Callie/Arizona/Mark show... and honestly I'm okay with that."

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

Placing small kisses along Arizona's neck, Callie grinned as she felt her fully relax. Slowly she worked her way to the blonde's ear and lightly nibbled it. Arizona let out a small contained moan.

"Calliope..."

"Yes my dear?"

"We can't have sex here."

Callie chuckled and wrapped her arms around Arizona. "Who said I wanted sex? I'm merely trying to comfort my wife."

"Yeah sure. And I'm the queen of Sheba." Arizona grinned. Callie tried to move her hands back to Arizona's hips and was stopped. "The queen didn't say stop."

"As you wish."

Callie's hands wasted little time finding their way under the blondes shirt. She had never been more happy for a odd warm night in Seattle. Her assault on Arizona's neck didn't stop as she felt the blonde tilting her head to the side for complete access. Callie's left hand rested on Arizona's stomach while the other barely grazed a bra clad breast. At her wife's groan she smiles and closed her eyes. Hands traced familiar lines and Callie wanted all of her senses devoted to just feeling, hearing, smelling and tasting her wife's pleasure.

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

Bringing her hand up to join Callie's, Arizona used both their hands to gently squeeze her breast. A throaty chuckle escaped the latina and she slowly moved her left hand slightly down and played with the button she encountered there. Tan fingers slipped under the small space created as Arizona leaned back, trying to get as close as she could to Callie. Letting her thumb run lazy circles over a toned stomach, Callie listened to the audible hitch in the breathing of the blonde.

"Calliope..."

"Mhmmm." Came a hummed response. "Don't tease me. Please?"

"A tease implies that I'm gonna leave you high and dry." Callie slipped her hand fully into Arizona's pants. Fingers slipping past underwear and resting on wet folds. "And you are far from dry."

Bucking back, Arizona pushed her pelvis forward to gain more contact. The feel on breast on her back added to the heightened feelings she now carried.

"Tease." Came a hissed reply.

Callie brought her right hand down from the breast it was playing with the quickly undo the button and zipper that hindered movements. After it was released, she slowly slid her hand down to rejoin it's partner. Hands joined behind her head and Arizona exposed her neck to the latina as she rolled it to the side.

"Just feel. Let me take care of you."

Arizona merely nodded and bit her lower lip. Callie used one hand to gentle spread moist folds and hold them apart. Her other began to trace the length of Arizona's pussy. After what seemed like an eternity of torture, Callie dipped one finger into her wife.

"More...please I need more..." Arizona moaned.

Taking her wife's advice, Callie added another finger and thrusted slowly. Years of learning every part of Arizona taught her that slow was a good start. It loosened the other women and added to the pleasure. After a few minutes Callie felt Arizona begin to thrust against her hand. Using her own body, Callie rocked with her. Picking up the tempo a thumb was added, rubbing circles on a already excited clit.

"I love you more than air. I love you for your passion. For your undying love of our daughter. For your willingness to fight for us even when any normal person would run." Callie speed up the tempo as she whispered into Arizona's ear.

"Me...ohh... me too Calliope." Arizona's breaths quickened as she felt her release push to the forefront.

"Let go." Callie increased her thrust and increased the pressure on Arizona's clit. "I've got you. I've always got you. I won't give up."

Pain ran through Arizona's lip as she bit down on it harder. Her eyes clenched as she let herself go. A cry left her lips as her body settled back down.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up_.

"So your majesty, do you still have a no sex in the woods rule?"

"That was a stupid rule." Arizona laughed and stepped away from Callie. "Off with their heads!" She demanded as she fixed her outfit.

"That's my girl. Now how about we get back to the party and inform everyone that you have a terrible headache and we have to leave."

"Why? My head is...ohh." Arizona laughed at her wife's face. "We could just do it here."

"Ew. Sex in the woods? Who does that?" Callie stated as she walked away from her wife.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

The End


End file.
